


Goggles

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflashweek2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Len loses his goggles. Barry finds them





	

“Wait!” Barry practically yells at the villain and it’s unusual because first, it’s a villain and two, he’s calling for the villain to come back because he dropped something and he wanted to give it back.

The man continues to run, Barry could catch up with him but just as he’s about to Cisco’s in his ear.

“Back Barry. We need to assess this new villian”

He sighs, staring at the man as he vanishes through the night. Barry holds up the item.

Goggles.

He wonders if he can find the owner. He knows it’s only right and that way If the guy cares enough Barry can catch him. If anything he’s sure he can remember those lips. ..

Wait.

He shakes his head and runs off towards Star Labs.

What was he thinking?

                                                —-

Barry has fliers up and most of his friends and family thought it was clever.

“I don’t even know if it will work. He doesn’t look like the type of guy who will care about a pair of goggles.” Barry explains. It had been a week since that day and no one has called.

“Oh I think that this guy cares. I had the goggles analyzed and they protect from the blast of the weapon he was using. He needs this. The material can’t be found. These babies are one of a kind. He needs them back.” Cisco smirks. “This is some quality tech.”

“So he has glasses with tech, a cold gun..”

“Captain Cold!” Cisco shouts suddenly. “His name can be captain Cold. Oh I love it.”

Barry rolls his eyes. “And if he needs these back for that….”

“He’ll come for them.” Caitlin adds.

  
                                           —–

It’s a month.

In that month different people have forward and Barry knows that neither of them are Captain Cold. For one. They don’t make the silly little puns that he did and another, he remembers those lips. None of the people that came forward had them. At least until one night….

“You have something that belongs to me.” The familiar voice sounds in the darkness. Barry he just finished up with Rathaway when the voice sounded.

“Captain Cold.” Barry responds.

“Nice nickname. And yes. Those are mine Scarlet. I want them back.”

“I give them back, and you’re going in. You know that right?”

“Oh I know. But that doesn’t mean I’m going down easily.”


End file.
